A Truth and a Lie Revealed
by Conankim Dogawa
Summary: Conan was having a wonderful dinner,when he suddenly turned back to his original form.He then decides to tell Ran the truth,but Ran see's something that was not suppose to be seen.Will she be able to accept Shinichi again?B.O. also appears in this story!
1. The Appearance

**This is my second fanfiction**

**My first one was called To be or not to be Forgotten**

**I hoped you liked it if you read it**

**I hope you like this story**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**ACTION!!!!!**

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 1:The Appearance**

It was dinner time at the Mouri Detective Agency,which was about 7:00p.m.,this time they were eating early,because they were celebrating a case that went good. Kogoro solved a case that involved kidnapping and killing,and in the midst of that,he found a coin that was pure gold. He thought it was just a regular coin,until a police officer recognized it as a pure, gold greek coin from the 1800's.A philosopher recognised it and told him that it was worth about 50,000,000 yen. The philosopher told Kogoro that he would pay more if he gave him the coin. Plus,he got the money from the person that hired him to find the kidnapper and muderer. Kogoro found out who it was(but,of course,Conan was the one who figured it out,with the bow-tie voice modulator and his wrist-watch tranquilizer),the owner rewarded him with 500,000 yen,and this is why they were eating at a five star restuarant.

When they were all back at the detective agency,Kogoro said,"Wait,before we go to bed,I have a suprise for all of us."Kogoro went into the kitchen.

Conan and Ran were really excited,because Kogoro was never like this before,so it was a once in a lifetime chance. When Kogoro came back,he was holding a cake in his hands."Here we go!A new cake that I bought today!To celebrate our rich discovery!"Kogoro said with happiness and glee.

"Wow dad!You really went all out. You never did this before."said Ran.

"Yah,thanks uncle!"said Conan.

Kogoro cut the cake and passed out the plates and forks for himself,Ran,and Conan. When Kogoro was done cutting the cake,they started eating.

Ran got suspicious about the cake,because she thought it tasted kinda funny."Dad,what's the name of this cake?"

"I don't know,"Kogoro said,"I forgot what they told me.I think they said it was called 'Plum Cake' or something."

" Oh. Know wonder why.I'm not such a big fan of plum,but this is delicious."Ran said."Conan-kun,do you like it?"

"MMM-HMMM!"Conan said."It's delicious!"

"But,it's tastes nothing like plum."Conan thought.

When Conan was about half-way done,his heart suddenly, started beating fast."WHAT THE---!WHAT'S WITH THIS! IT FEELS AS IF MY BONES ARE MELTING AWAY! IT'S SO HOT!"Conan thought to himself."WAIT A SECOND...KNOW WONDER WHY IT DIDN'T TASTES LIKE PLUM!THEY DIDN'T SAY 'PLUM CAKE'...THEY SAID 'RUM CAKE'!

Conan(Shinichi) groaned in agony."Conan-kun,are you alright?"asked Ran in a worried tone.

"Y-ye-yeah.I'm fine."said Conan."I think I'll sleep over at Professor Agasa's house. He said that he has a new game to show to me.I have to go now. Thanks for the cake. Bye uncle!Bye Ran-neechan!"With that,Conan left the agency.

It was raining,while Conan was running to the Professor's house. Conan wrang the door bell. Agasa opened the door.

"Hello Shini---,SHINICHI-KUN?!"Agasa was in shock to see Shinichi(Conan) passed out in front of his door.


	2. The Comeback

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**ACTION!!!**

**A Truth and A Lie Reavealed**

**Chapter 2:The Comeback part 2**

"Hello,Shini---,SHINICHI-KUN?!"Agasa was in shock to see Shinichi(Conan) passed out in front of his door.

A few hours later, Shinichi(Conan) woke up, in Agasa'a guess bed. He got up and looked at the clock,which said 5:03 a. m. He then looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had turned back into his 16 year old body. He was wearing a bath robe,which probably Agasa put on him, while he was passed out. He then went to Agasa's room and found out that Agasa and Ai were still asleep,but he couldn't blame. I mean, who would want to wake up at 5:05 a. m. He went back to the guess room, looked through the closet, and found an extra set of clothes that he had given Professor Agasa for any emergencies. He waited for Professor Agasa and Ai to wake up. To pass the time, he read one of his Sherlock Holmes from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle novels. At about 6:00 a.m.,Professor Agasa and Ai woke up. They both saw Shinchi on the couch reading a book.

"Hello,Shinichi-kun."Agasa said."Good Are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."Shinichi said."Hi morning, Ai."

"Morning,Kudo-kun."said Ai.

"Okay, lets talk later, right now, lets eat."said Professor Agasa.

Ai tugged on Shinichi's shirt saying,"Hey,Kudo-kun."

"Hmmm?"Shinichi responded.

"Tell me how you got back to your old body again later, okay?"asked Ai.

"Of course! But lets focus on eating first."said Shinichi.

After eating,Ai ask the big question,"So Kudo-kun,tell me how you got your old body back?"

Shinichi said,"Well,it all started when Kogoro said that he had a suprise for us, when he went to the kitchen and when he came back, he was holding a big cake. He said that he forgot the name and said it was some kind of plum cake. I was almost halfway done, when my heart suddenly started pumping hard,and that was when I realized that they didn't say 'plum cake'...they actullay said 'rum cake'.So that's what happened.

"Since it was from a cake," Ai said," then I don't know how long it will last."

"Then i have no time to lose."Shinichi ran to the phone and called the Mouri Detective Agency.

At the Mouri Detective Agency,Ran was about to call Professor Agasa'a house when the phone rang. She then picked it up saying,"Hello,Mouri Detective Agency."

Shinichi:"Hello,Ran?Can you guess who this is?"

Ran:"Shi-Shinichi?!"

Shinichi:"Correct!"

Ran:"Where have you been?!?You know I have been worried sick?!?"

Shinichi:"Ran,do you thing you can meet me at my house around 12:00?I have to tell you something there."

Ran:"Okay!"

With that they stopped there conversation. "Yay!I'm so excited!I get to see Shinichi again!" Ran thought to herself.

"What are you doing Kudo-kun?!What happens if you turn back into Conan Edogawa in front of her?" Ai exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The last time we ate a cake,with some kind of alchohol,it lasted a pretty long time.I estimated the time that I will turn back to Conan which will be about---,"

But Shinichi was interrupted by the sharp shooting pain in his heart. "WHAT?!?WHY NOW?"


	3. The Witness

**A Lie and A Truth Rrevealed**

**Chapter 3:The Witness**

"WHAT?!WHY NOW?!"

"Kudo-kun,I told you that it might not last long!"said Ai.

"I know,I shouldn't...have asked..." Shinichi fell to the ground.

Meanwhile,Ran was worried about Conan,so she went to Professor Agasa's house to check up on him. When she was about to knock on the door,she heard a scream. She looked through the crack in the door,and saw Shinichi inside screaming. Ran just stayed outside...looking then saw something suprising.

She has saw Kudo Shinichi turn into Edogawa Conan.

"Shini--Conan?!"Ran thought to herself.

"You see,Kudo-kun."gloaded Ai.

"I know,but I better call Ran to cancel."Conan said.

She called Ran's cellphone. Ran was about to turn it off,but it was already too late,it was already ringing it's ring tone."Oh,shoot!"Ran said out loud.

"Did you hear something outside?"asked Conan.

Conan went to go and check outside,and saw Ran outside the door"Hi Ran-neechan, what are you doing here?"

Ran was silent.

"Ran-neechan...are you okay?"asked Agasa and Ai, who were easedropping behind him.

"Why...,"asked Ran,sounding like she was crying,and she was crying,"why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"asked Conan innocently.

"Why..why...why didn't you tell me that you were Shinichi?"

They were all shocked. Conan got worried."Wh-wh-what are you talking about Ran,I'm not Shinichi."

"What a lie!Look,you're even wearing his clothes."Ran said,crying and frustrated.

Conan looked at his clothes and saw that he forgot to change into his regular Conan clothes."Oh...uhhh...I had to wear Shinichi-niichan's clothes,because my clothes were wet."

"See,you're still lying.I know you are,because I saw you turn into Conan...Shinichi."Ran started yelling.

Conan couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You see,I was right."Ran said."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you."Conan said.

"..."Ran was speechless.

Instead,she got up and ran away.

"Wait,Ran...I can explain."But Ran wasn't there anymore.

"Ai,do you think you can make an antidote for me again?"Asked Conan.

"I can try,but remember,it might kill you."said Ai.

"I'll take my chances."Conan went to the bathroom,and took the pill. He felt his heart go into pain again,but he didn't mind.

When it was all over,he asked Ai,"Hey,how long will this last?"

"About 24 hours or so."said Ai.

"Okay.I'm going to call back Ran in about an hour or so to let her cool off a little."said Shinichi.

"What are you going to ask her?"asked Professor Agasa.

"Something...that may suprise her."said Shinichi.

Shinichi then got ready to ask Ran the big question...soon...very,very soon.


	4. The Question

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 4:The Question**

Shinichi went to the lab to have some privacy. He grabbed his cellphone and callled Ran.

Ran was in her room, crying her eye's out.' Why...why...why Shinichi? Why didn't you tell me the truth? You don't trust me?' Ran thought. She was still crying, when she heard her phone ring. She looked at her collar i.d. It was Shinichi's number. She didn't dare her to pick up, but her some reason, she heard herself saying,"Hello?" to her phone.

Shinichi:"Ran?"

Ran:"Shinichi?"

Shinichi:"Ran, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but just listen to me when i say I'm so--,"

But Shinichi was cut off when he heard the dial tone on the other end.' Oh man, she hung up on me.' Shinchi thought to himself. He tried calling her again, but she didn't pick up this time. He kept on calling her.

Finally, about an hour later, she picked up.

Ran:"Hello?"

Shinchi:"Hello, Ran?"

Ran:"Shinichi..."

Shinichi:"Ran...please don't hang up this time. Give me just enough time to explain why I didn't tell you the truth."

Ran:" Why should I listen to you...WHY?!?"

Ran started crying.

Shinichi:"Ran...please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry or even hear you cry. It breaks my heart."

Ran:"Why would it break your heart. You always see me cry, when you were Conan and it had no affect on you."

Shinchi:" How do you know? It always hurts me to see you cry.I just try to hide it from you!"

Ran:"What...hide it from me? What do you mean?"

Shinichi:" I'll explain that later, and this time I promise. Do you think you can meet me at the park at the bench around 6:00?"

Ran:" I don't know? Would you be there this time? In your real form?"

Shinichi:"Yes...definitley."

Ran:"Okay. I'll give you a second chance this time."

Shinichi:"Arigatou, Ran."

Then the phone conversation ended.

' I'll make this dinner the best one you'll ever had Ran...I promise you this.'


	5. The Date

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 5:The Date**

Shinichi was getting ready for his big date with Ran, which he will not screw up this time. He bought a brand new suit, which was red that was his and Ran's favorite color. He bought brand new shoes. He also went to the candy shop and flower shop and bought the most expensive box of chocolate and bouqet of flowers they had. And, the shop owners were very pleased.

"Please come again." the shop owner of the flower shop said.

Shinichi sniffed the bouqet of red roses happily.' Tonight is the night...to tell her how I feel...and explain everything to her. I got to make this night the best.'

He walked to the park. He got there 15 minutes early just in case Ran was there earlier...like always. She was always to excited. But when he got there, he didn't see Ran there yet.' Guess she wasn't excited as I was.' Shinichi thought to himself.

He sat down and looked at his wrist watch.' 10 more minutes left.'

5 minutes later, he looked at his watch again.' It's almost time.'

About a minute later, he heard someone say his name," Shinichi?"

He turned around and saw Ran in a beautiful,gorgouse,long red dress. He blushed a little.

"Hello Ran. Y-You l-look...ummm...uhhh..." Shinichi was too shy to finish that sentence.

"It's okay...you can go ahead and say it. Here, I'll go first...you look really good, Shini---," Ran was interrupted, when she felt someone hugging her, and saw that it was Shinichi.

"Thank-you, Ran. You look very beautiful." Shinichi finally said, blushing.

Ran returned the hug, while blushing as well.

"Okay, why don't we go to dinner now?" Shinichi suggested.

"Sure." Ran said cheerfully.

When they got to the resturant, Shinichi explained everything there, and this time, there was no murder...thank goodness. When he was finally done, Ran was speechless.

"Ran...are you okay?" Shinichi asked.

"I-I'm okay...I'm just shocked that you hid this from me all this time." Ran said." Why did you hide this from me?"

"I-I wanted to protect you Ran. If the Black Organization found out that you were somehow connected to me...they'll come after you and kill you."

"Oh...I see."Ran said." but, there's one more question that I want to ask?"

"Hmmm..."

"Why did we go to this five star resturant if you just want to tell me that?" asked Ran.

"Oh...uhhh...the reason for that is...that...I...I...I," once again,Shinichi was to shy to answer.

"Come on,you can tell me...remember, we promised that we will always tell each other everything." Ran said.

"Okay, here it goes. Ran...I...I...I...I love you." Shinichi finally said.

Ran was speechless.

"Ran...are you okay?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinichi...I was waiting for you to tell me that...thank-you...I love you too." Ran said.

The two of them blushed.

When they were done eating, they took a walk on the brigde,happily,holding hands.

When they suddenly heard a banging noise and a flash, both of turned to there right and saw fireworks. They stayed there.

"The fireworks looks so beautiful!" Ran said.

"Yah, but not as beautiful as you, Ran." Shinichi said, blushing.

Ran looked at Shinichi and Shinichi looked at her back. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Finally, after all these years, they concealed there love with a kiss.

"I love you, Ran." said Shinichi.

"I love you, too, Shinichi." said Ran.

Suddenly, they saw another flash of light, from behind them this time. They both turned around, but saw nothing there.

"Ran, I'm sorry, but I have to go soon. I'll be turning back to Conan tomorro in a few hours." said Shinichi, sadly.

"It's okay. Just as long as I see you. Conan is better than nothing." Ran said.

"Don't worry, Ran. I'll find those men in black soon."

"I hope so."

Shinichi dropped Ran home. With another kiss goodbye.

"I love you, Shinichi."

"I love you, too, Ran."

They then kissed again. With another flash of light, but they just ignored it this time.

But, they shouldn't have.


	6. The Picture Says it All

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 6:The Picture says it All**

The next day, Shinichi woke up in his own house, in his own bed, in his clothes, in his own form. He took a shower, ate breakfast, and went to Doctor Agasa's house.

When he got there, he got his Conan Edogawa clothes and got ready for his tranformation. He was going to transform at 7:03 a.m. and it was right now, 7:02.

"1 more minute left professor." said Shinichi," I'm going to the bathroom to change. Nice seeing you again."

"Good bye, for now, Shinichi." said Agasa.

Shinichi left to the bathroom. At the same time, Ai came out of her lab.

"Agasa, where's Kudo-kun?" asked Ai.

"In the bathroom. Why?"

"I have to tell him something important about the pill I gave him yesterday."

"What is the important thing?"

"You'll see."

When it was 10:07, Agasa was confused, because he didn't hear a scream or a noise from the bathroom yet. Suddenly, he saw the door open and saw Shinichi standing in front of it.

"SHINICHI-KUN?!?!" Agasa shouted, confusingly."WH-WHY...WHY ARE YOU..."

"In my original body still? Yeah, I know. That's what I want to ask Ai." said Shinichi, confused as well.

"Well, it looks like I made a miscalculation. It's not suppose to last for 1 day, it's suppose to last for 3 days." said Ai.

"3 DAYS!" shouted Shinichi.

"Yes."

"YES. Maybe I can go to school today and suprise Ran." exclaimed Shinichi.

"Be careful, Kudo-kun. Don't get caught by the organization." said Ai.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Shinichi went back to his house to get ready. When he was done, he walked to the Mouri Detective Agency. He saw Ran walking to school and decided to suprise her. He got behind her on her left side and tapped her right shoulder, Ran looked to her right, but there was no one there. She turned to her left and felt a pair of lips touch her lips. She didn't know who it was, so she was going to kick his butt, until the stranger released his lips, and saw that it was Shinichi.

"SHINICHI?!?!" Ran was startled." I thought that you were going to turn back into--you, know. I was waiting for you to come home."

"Oh. Sorry about that. But, Ai said that the pill that she gave me would not last for 1 day, but for 3 days, so I can come to school today and tomorro. Isn't that great?" Shinichi said happily.

"Really?! That's awesome."Ran said, excitedly.

They walked to school together happily talking and laughing.

"Hey Ran, do you think we should tell our friends that we are, you know, together?" Shinichi asked, blushing.

"Oh, I forgot about them. Ummm...I don't know. I don't think so, because they might tease us about how we look good together, when we were not together. But, now that we are together, it might get even worse." Ran suggested.

"I-I guess you're right. Besides, I'm only going to be in school for 2 days, so let's just not tell them, until I get my original body permanently, okay." asked Shinichi.

"Okay."

Before they entered there school, they kissed to seal up their deal, and for their love for each other.

When they entered they classroom, they were being teased by their classmates, as usual, about them being a couple. But, this time, it was different.

They said stuff like 'Shinichi and Ran making out on the bridge last night...ohhhh!'.

That made Shinichi suspicious. How did they know that they were on the bridge last night?

Shinichi then asked him," What are you blabbering about now?"

"This!"

He handed Shinichi a newspaper. He looked at the newspaper in shock. He looked at the headline that said...

' HIGH SCHOOL ACE DETECTIVE, KUDO SHINICHI, COMES BACK IN TOWN, KISSING HIS SWEET HEART ON THE BRIDGE WATCHING FIREWORKS.' It even had a picture of them together, two pictures. One at the fireworks and one in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! OH NO!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS BAD."


	7. It's Them

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 7: It's Them**

Shinichi looked at the headline in shock.

"OH NO! THIS IS REALLY BAD!"

"Ran...look at the picture!" Shinichi handed Ran the newspaper. When she saw it, right away...she gasped in shock.

"Oh no! What are we going to do... now they will know about us...and...and,"

"I know...they will know that I'm still alive and come after you...the men in black that made me small." Shinichi didn't notice that he was talking out loud and people were listening to them. They didn't know what he meant about the men in black or the small part.

"Ran...I have to go and make sure Professor Agasa and Ai are all right. You stay here and I'll come back and try to protect you as best as I can before I turn into a kid again...alright?" said Shinichi.

"Okay...I understand. Good luck." with that, Shinichi kissed Ran on the forehead and left the classroom.

Ran and Shinichi forgot about their classmates. When Ran turned around, she saw her classmates staring at her with confusion.

"Ran...what did Shinichi mean when he said the men in black...they turned him small...and before he turns into a kid again...I don't understand?" asked Sonoko," Why won't you tell us."

"I-I can't. It's top secret and I promised Shinichi...ask him yourself." said Ran.

"Come on."

"No...I'm sorry."

Shinichi was running all over the place. Some people recognized him and were suprised that he was finally back.

A police car was patroling the area. It was Inspector Meguire and Officers Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori. They all saw the newspaper too and was shocked. Shinichi didn't notice them until they said his name out loud. That's was the time he had to stop and asked to be dropped at Professor Agasa's house...with the sirens on. When they were all inside the police car..they were asking him questions as well.

"So,Shinichi-kun...what brought you back to Tokyo?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Had some time off."

"We saw the newspaper today...eeaayyy!" said Sato.

"Yah..but I gotta go to Professor Agasa's house to make sure he and Ai's safe."

"Safe? Why?" asked Meguire.

"No time to tell you...gotta hurry." With that, he ran out of the police car and into Agasa's house.

He knew that Professor Agasa hasn't read the newspaper yet, because he saw that the newspaper was still there. So, he picked it up and brought it inside with him.

"AGASA...AI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Agasa and Ai came out of the kitchen.

"Shinichi-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" asked Agasa.

"Haven't you seen the newspaper yet?"

"No...what is it?"

"Here!" He handed the paper to Agasa and Ai. When they started reading it, they were shocked.

"Kudo-kun...how can you do this?! Now you and her will get discovered by the men in black! You do know the consequensces do you?!" said Ai.

"Yah, I know! What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know, but you should probably get the extra pills from you're house just in case...and be careful...they might be waiting outside your house at this very minute." warned Ai.

"Yah...I know the dri---" He stopped looked outside the door...

and saw the men in black outside his house.


	8. A Lead

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 8: A Lead**

Shinchi closed the door quietly, but as fast as he can so the men in black won't see.

He turned back to Agasa and Ai. He was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" asked Professor Agasa.

"It's them...Gin, Vodka, the men in black! Right outside my house!" Shinchi exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!?" Agasa and Ai shouted in shock.

"What are they doing there?" asked Ai.

"I-I don't know...but probably scopping my house for some sign of entry. To make sure that it was really me in the newspaper."

"Wh-what are we going to do now?" asked Professor Agasa.

"Let's just wait until they leave. To see what there next move is going to be."

They watched them scope the house for about 30 minutes. When someone returned from Shinichi's house and gave some analysis to Gin, he said something to him, but they couldn't figure out what he said. Then, Gin reached for his cell phone and called someone. The call lasted for about 20 seconds, then he hung up. About 5 minutes later, a van came. Some of Gin's workers got something from the van and brought it inside Shinichi's house. A few minutes later, they came back outside, but the container that they were holding was gone. Shinichi, Agasa, and Ai got suspicious. When they were all done finishing some evidence that will prove that they were there, they left. But then Gin stopped. He opened the car door, lit a match, and threw it at the ground. Suddenly, a blaze of fire erupted... over Shinichi's house. They all gasped in horror.

"Th-they... they set my house on fire!" exclaimed Shinichi.

"Yah, we can see that. Now what are we going to do? They are definetly going to find you. They are even willing to kill anyone to get your location." said Ai.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now be quiet, I'm trying to think." Shinichi thought long and hard. But couldn't think of anything.

"Hey, how long does it take the them to attack?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, it usually taked them at least a day to attack, but jugding from the circumstances, it seems they have already begun." said Ai.

"Oh no....Ran! She's in trouble! I got to go get her now and make sure she's safe!" Shinichi ran out the door as fast as he can. Not realizing that some of the syndicates men could be watching him right now. Luckily... there was no one.

Shinichi got to the school half the time if he walked there. He went to Ran class yelling out her name. Once he entered he yelled out, "RAN!!!!!"

Ran and everyone in the whole class turned around, including the teacher.

"Wh-what is it Shinichi?" asked Ran.

"Th-thank godness you're safe." said Shinichi.

"Safe? Safe from what....you don't mean..."

"Yes...that's exaclty what I mean. That's why we got to get out of here now before they come for you." again Shinichi forgot he was speaking outloud for the whole class to hear, and Ran failed to notice as well.

Shinichi grabbed Ran and ran out the door, without giving an explanation to his classmates nor his teacher. He ignored everybody that he passed in the hallway. He was about to head out the door, when he saw them... the men in black.

Ran noticed Shinichi's terrified face and asked, "Shinichi...what's wro---,"

"Shhhhh...it's them, the men in black." whispered Shinichi.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Shhhhh, not to loud or they'll hear you."

"Oh, sorry. What are they doing here anyway?"

"Their probably here to kidnap you and ask you where I am. You were the one with me at the time."

After a moment, Gin and Vodka started approaching the door. Shinichi and Ran got worried. They ran to the nearest room, the janitor's closet. They stayed silent. Then they started to hear footsteps. They started getting worried. They saw the door knob turn. They started to panic. Then they saw someone....the janitor.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in the janitors closet, now get to class!" yelled the janitor.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, sir, we will head back to class." Shinichi grabbed Ran and ran back to the class. But before he entered, he made sure Gin or Vodva wasn't there and thank godness they weren't. They entered there class. Everyone was staring at them.

"You two! Where on earth have you been!?" the teacher yelled at them.

"Oh...hehehe, well..." Ran was trying to explain, while Shinichi looked out the window to check if their car was still there. And, it was.

"Ran, there still here. We got to get out of here as soon as possible."

Shinichi grabbed Ran's hand and ran out. But his classmates stopped them.

"Kudo-kun, will you tell us what's going on now?" asked Sonoko.

"I-I can't tell you yet."

"Just tell us!"

"I can't. I promise I'll tell you when my case is done. And, if you see any men in black and they ask for me or Ran, don't tell them you saw either of us or else it will just make things worse---now MOVE!" Shinichi pushed Sonoko out of the way.

Shinichi and Ran ran out of the school. When they reached the door, they were out of breath.

"Shinichi, what are we going to do?" asked Ran.

"I...I don't know yet." Shinichi was thinking long and hard on what their plan was going to be. Then he got an idea.

"Ran, go hide behind that tree. I'll meet you there in a sec."

Ran ran and hid behind the tree. Shinichi pulled out something out of his pocket. It was the tracking device. He put the tracking device behind the plate number in the back of the car,so no one can see it. Suddenly, he started hearing footsteps. He ran to the tree where Ran was. He saw Gin and Vodka step out of the school and into their car. Shinichi's trap was set.

' At last, we finally meet once again....Gin." Shinichi thought to himself.

When the car wasn't visible anymore, Ran asked, "Shinichi, what did you do to their car?"

"I put a tracking device on it. So I can track down where their hideout is."

"H-how are you going to track them down?"

"By using my Conan Edogawa glasses. It is actually a locator. See?" Shinichi showed Ran the glasses and she was astonished.

"Ran, you have to go and hide at Professor Agasa's house. It may be the only safe place left. When school is over, call Sonoko and ask if you can stay with her. Okay?"

"O-okay, but what if Sonoko ask why I ditched school?"

"Just tell her that I will tell her when everything is in its place."

"Okay." Shinichi and Ran walked causciouly to Professor Agasa's house. When they were just passing Shinichi's house, Ran noticed something...Shinichi's house was not there anymore.

"Shinichi...wh-what happened to your house?"

"They burned it down to make sure I have nothing left." They hurried to Agasa's house.

"AGASA...AI?" he screamed out their name. Agasa and Ai came out of the laboratory.

"Shinichi-kun and Ran-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Agasa.

"I need you to protect Ran."

"O-okay. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to track down the syndicate. I think I got a lead." Shinichi ran out of the house.

He followed to where the signal was heading to. When he finally got there, he saw Gin's car parked in front of an old cotton factory. He then saw Gin and Vodka come out of the car.

'At last, I finally have a defenitive lead...and proof!'


	9. The Plan

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

When Gin and Vodka went inside the building, Shinichi followed them as quietly as he can, so they don't know that they were being followed. Gin and Vodka went into a room. Shinichi couldn't go any further, so he started chewing some gum, put a transceiver on it, and stuck it under the gap under the door. He put on the glasses, pressed the button on it, and started listening to there conversation.

"Boss, we couldn't find Kudo Shinichi." said Gin.

"He probably went into hiding after he found out that his picture was in the newspaper. He's probably terrified by now." said their boss.

"Then what should we do now? We don't know where he is." said Vodka.

"Don't worry. He'll come out sooner or later...once he finds out that the one he loves is missing."

' WHAT?!?!?! ' Shinichi said in his mind. He then started getting worried.

"Bu---but boss... how are we going to find his girl?" asked Vodka.

"Don't you see this girl right next him... this is the girl; the daughter of the famous detective Mouri Kogoro."

"So all we have to do is kidnap her and he'll come out of hiding?"

"Yes, that's exaclty it. Now go find her!"

Gin and Vodka agreed. Shinichi went into a closet to hide for a while. When he made sure that no one was there, he went outside of the building and started running to Agasa's house, to warn Ran that she was in danger. When he got there, he made sure that none of the syndicates men who might have saw him were following him, luckily there was no one.

"RAN! AGASA! AI! WHERE ARE YOU?" They all came out of the kitchen.

"So, did you find their hideout?" asked Ai.

"Yeah, I found it. It is an old cotton factory...but..." Shinichi was to shocked to say the sentence. Instead, he looked at Ran, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Shinichi? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ran asked in a worried tone.

"Well, they have a plan to drive me out of hiding, and I used the transciever and the glasses to hear their plan. And... there plan was to...kidnap you... Ran." Shinichi said in a sad voice.

Everyone started to panick.

"Wh-why are they after me?" asked Ran.

"Well, they did see you with me in the brigde and...you know...kissing each other, and decided the only thing that will drive me out was to kidnap you." said Shinichi.

"Well, what are we going to do now? When are they going to kidnap me? I'm getting scared now." Ran said. She then started to tear up, when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Ai looking at her.

"It's okay. We'll all try to think of a plan to save all of us. But, we all have to hurry. In this kind of situation, they'll strike by tomorrow." said Ai.

"Okay, let's all think this through. I think I have a plan. It's going to be bold, it's going to be daring, but I'll do anything to save anyone... even if it risk not saving myself."


	10. The Bait

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 10: The Bait**

"Wh-what are you talking about Shinichi?" asked Ran in a worried tone. "What do you mean by ' even if it means not saving my own life'?"

"What I'm saying is that...I'm using myself as bait. To lure them out." said Shinichi.

"Kudo...you do know what you're up against right? The consequences?" asked Ai.

"I know the consequences. That's why I have to do this. To save eveyone's life. Sacrificing myself would save them all the trouble, instead of just killing people to get to my whereabouts."

"...but what exaclty is you're plan?" asked Ai.

"I haven't thought that out through yet. That's why we have to brainstorm idea's together." said Shinichi.

They were all talking about what to do...except for Ran. She said she was afraid what would happen if she got involved.

"Have you guys thought of any idea's yet?" asked Shinichi.

"Nada..." said Professor Agasa.

"That's a negative..." said Ai.

"I don't have one either... what are we going to do now?" Shinichi was really frustrated.

"I think I have an idea..." said Ran.

They all looked at her.

"What is it Ran?" asked Shinichi.

"I-I'll tell you on one condition...I will be the bait." said Ran.

They were all shocked to hear that.

"No, Ran. I can't let you do that. It's to dangerous." said Shinichi.

"Why not Shinichi? Give me one good reason?" said Ran.

"Because it's to dangerous!"

"That's not good enough. Give me a REALLY good reason."

Shinichi thought long and hard. And, finally said...

"I-I don't know...but what I do know is that it is to dangerous."

"Just let me be the bait, please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!!!"

Professor Agasa and Ai were just watching the fight. Professor Agasa, then decided to end it.

"Stop it, you two. You guys should listen to each others stories first, then decide which is right, okay?"

The two then looked at each other in agreement.

"Good then...now, Shinichi-kun, why don't you want Ran to be the bait?"

"Because... it's too dangerous and...and...I don't want you to get hurt Ran, because...I...I..." Shinichi was to shy to finish his sentence.

"Okay, then. Ran-chan, why do you want to be the bait?"

"Because, I feel like it's all my fault. It was my fault for suggesting to go to tropical land that day. It was my fault that we are all going to suffer, because I kept on hurrying Shinichi to come home. I-It was all my fault." Ran's voice faded, as she buried her face in the palm of her hands, and started crying.

Shinichi couldn't stand seeing Ran crying, even as himself...so he gave in.

"Fine, Ran. I'll let you be the bait."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you, Shinichi." Ran got up from the couch, and gave Shinichi a hug, and Shinichi hugged her back.

"Okay, Ran. Now tell us, what is your plan?"

"The plan is that... I just go walking around, until they find me. And, when they do, I'll have one of those transmitters on me, so you can find me. When you find my location, you charge in and, well, arrest them, I guess.? How's that?"

Everyone was thinking.

"Yah, I think it's okay." said Agasa.

"Indeed." said Ai.

"Yes, it is okay. We should start this as soon as possible."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To the readers:

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you reading this so far. It may take me awhile to write another chapter again. Because I'm going on vacation to Philippines. I am leaving June 13 and coming back July 11. But, maybe I can work at least 1, 2, 3, 4 chapters or something. I'll try my best. Thanks for reading this as well... I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot ( and I meant that in a good way).


	11. Phase One

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 11: Phase One**

"Okay, then... so when are we going to do this?" asked Ran.

"Tomorrow." responded Shinichi.

"Tomorrow?!?!?!" exclaimed Agasa." Wh-Why tomorrow?"

"Use your head Agasa!" yelled Ai." They, now, already know that Kudo-kun is alive. So, that means they need to strike as soon as possible."

"Ai's right Agasa. I also need to include that the day after tomorrow, I'm going to return to Conan. And, I want to save Ran as I, Shinichi Kudo. Not as Conan Edogawa." said Shinichi, looking at Ran.

"Ran, are you SURE that you want to do this?" asked Shinichi in a worried tone.

"Yes... I'm sure." said Ran.

"Okay, then." said Shinichi. " You should call your dad. You'll be sleeping here, but tell him you'll be sleeping at Sonoko's house, and to make sure that your dad is safe. Agasa, do you have an extra bed here for Ran to sleep in?"

"Yes, I always have a spare."

"Good."

Ran went to the phone and dialed her number. When the phone started ringing, Kogoro picked up the phone.

Kogoro:"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency, how can I help you?"

Ran:" Dad..."

Kogoro:"Ran, where have you been?"

Ran:" I'm sleeping over at Sonoko's house tonight. We have to study for our history exam tomorrow."

Kogoro:"But, what about my dinner? And, where's that br-- hey, who the hell are you--AAAHHHHH!"

Ran started to panick.

Ran:"DAD? WHAT'S WRONG? I HEARD YOU SCREAM BACK THERE? DAD, ANSWER ME! DA---,"

But, Ran was cut off, when she heard the dial tone.

"Ran, what's wrong?" asked Shinichi.

"I-I don't know! He was just asking me something, then someone came barging in and I think I heard a gun shot, then he screamed, then the next thing I knew, I got hung up!"

"Oh, no! Looks like they were looking for you Ran!"

"What?!? Already!?!"

"I guess they didn't want to take any chances." said Haibara.

"Then, we have no choice. Ran, we have to start tonight." said Shinichi.

"O-okay." said Ran.

"Okay, here's the plan for now. Ran, here is the tracking device and the communicator. Go to where your dad was at and make sure he's alright. Once you find him, the syndicate will probably capture you at that time and when they do, we'll try to follow you. We'll also try to communicate with you, just in any case of an emergency."

"Okay." agreed Ran.

They got ready all there stuff, put it in a bag, and got ready for their plan. Shinichi called Inspector Meguire and his officers Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori. He also call the FBI agents Jodie Saintemillion and James Black for back-up. He also called Hattori to tell him about the situation.

"Okay, Ran... are you ready?" asked Shinichi.

"Y-Yes...I-I'm ready." said Ran.

"You don't sound ready."

"I am, i-it's just... it's just..."

"You're scared, aren't you?" said Shinichi, holding Ran's shoulder.

Ran nodded yes to his words. Shinichi, then embraced Ran with a hug.

"It's okay, Ran. Everyone gets scared. Right now, the people who are involved in this case, are terrified. So, don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you." said Shinichi.

"Thank-you, Shinichi." said Ran, who gave Shinichi a hug.

"Okay, Ran. You should start heading out now...ready?"

"Yes." With that, Ran started heading out the door. She was about to reach the gates, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"WAIT!" yelled Shinichi.

Ran turned around to see what Shinichi wanted... and when she felt a pair of lips touch her lips, she knew her answer.

"Good luck..." said Shinichi. Ran nodded to his response. Then, she disappeared.

Shinichi headed back inside to wait for his back-up to arrive. Then, about ten minutes later, Inspector Meguire showed up. Including his officers Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori. Shinichi invited them in to tell them the situation. They sat on the couch and talked.

"Kudo-kun, now, what's this about?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Shinichi.

"Then, what are we up against?" asked Officer Sato.

"Let's just say, we're up against some dark, evil murderers, who spend their free time eliminating people as their hobby."

"Then, why haven't we been informed of this?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"It's a very secret organization, that no police station in Japan, no, the WORLD knew about, but the CIA."

"The CIA?" said Officer Takagi.

"Yeah, they are the only people that knew about it."

"Then, how do you know about it?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Because..." Shinichi looked at Ai to get her approval. Ai nodded, yes."

"Well..."

"Because... I'm one of their targets."

The four police officers were all bewildered.

"W-Why haven't you informed us about this?" asked Meguire.

"If I did, that would put you and everybody else in danger. And, once the news spreads out that Shinichi Kudo is alive, they will stop at nothing to kill me... even if it means killing other people along the way."

"Th-Then, where have you been hiding?" asked Takagi.

"That... I can't say for now, but I will tell you the day after tomorrow ." Then, Shinichi saw headlights coming towards the house. He saw people come out of the car. Those people were, Jodie Saintemillion and James Black.

"Kudo-kun, is it true?" asked Jodie.

"Yes."

"Then, we better act quickly."

"We already did."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ran... thought of a plan."

"Mouri-san? I knew she had it in her! So, where is she right now?" asked Jodie enthusiastically. Shinichi just looked at her with a worried expression.

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Why?"

"She felt like it was her fault, and she wouldn't tell us her plan, unless she was the bait. So, we let her be the bait. And, when we heard her plan, we thought it was good. So, we went with her plan." And, as Shinichi was telling Jodie about Ran's plan, his phone rang.

Shinichi:"Hello, Kudo Shinichi speaking."

Hattori:"Wassup, Kudo. I'm on the plane right now, so guessin' I'd be there in an hour or so."

Shinichi:"Okay, try to get here as soon as possible. See you here, bye."

Shinichi hung up the phone.

***

Ran was walking down the street. Looking left, looking right. Even looking up and down, because she was so scared. When she got to the agency, she was so worried on how her father would react to her. When, she opened the door to the agency, she saw her father lying on the ground, looking beat up, but still alive, breathing.

"Dad!" Ran shouted out.

"Dad! Dad! Please get up! Da--" After that, Ran blacked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To The Readers:

Well, this is it...chapter eleven. Sorry, it took a while. I was getting ready my stuff for my vacation at Philippines. This maybe my latest chapter for a month, but I'll try to update, while I'm on my vacation. Sorry for any inconvinunce.

***

Also, Jodie's last name... I forgot her last name, so I just put her last name in english, which is Saintemillion. If you know here last name, please either put a review or private message me about it...PLEASE&&THANK-YOU'S!


	12. Phase Two

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 12: Phase Two**

"Okay, lets go see what Ran is up to right now." said Shinichi leading Jodie and James to the others. When Jodie walked into the room, Inspector Meguire recognized her.

"Jodie-san?!" exclaimed Inspector Meguire," What are you doing here?"

"Eh hehe, well, you see, I---," but then, she got interrupted by Shinichi.

"Because, she is part of this." said Shinichi.

"A part of this? How?" asked officer Sato.

"Because she is in the CIA." said Shinichi. The police officers were flabbergasted.

" HER?! IN THE CIA!? BUT SHE'S JUST A HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER!" exclaimed Inspector Meguire.

"But, that was just her cover. Her real mission is to find out information about the black organization."

"Oh, I see. But, we should have least have been informed of this." said Inspector Meguire, but they just ignored him, while Shinichi went to the corner and contaccted Ran." Ran, where are you right now?" asked Shinichi. He waited for a while, but Ran never answered. Shinichi started to panick." RAN? ARE YOU OKAY? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? RAN?!" yelled Shinichi, and everbody looked at him.

"W-What's wrong Shinichi? Is Ran-chan alri--,"

"Agasa, where are the glasses?" interrupted Shinichi.

"In the other room." pointed out Agasa.

And, without hesitation, Shinichi ran to the other room and grabbed his Conan Edogawa glasses. He put it on and pressed the button. When the images came up on the left side lense, he saw the transciever that he gave to Ran moving fast. He started to really panick. He ran to the other room.

"Agasa!" Shinichi yelled out." They already captured Ran. We have to move NOW!"

"O-Okay, Ai-chan, get the new invention in my room on top of the desk." said Professor Agasa. Haibara just nodded to that.

"What's the new invention Professor?" asked Shinichi.

"Don't you remember? You asked me to make some for you. The---"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." interrupted Shinichi."Inspector Meguire, I want you to follow these coordinates, here are the glasses. Just put it on, and follow the blinking dot. It will lead you to wear Ran is at. Go now, but stay at least 100 feet away, so they don't see you." said Shinichi.

"O-Okay, but what are you going to do?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Jodie, James, and I are going to sneak in, rescue Ran before she gets hurt, and use this new invention the professor made. Then, when that is all done, I'll contact you through this mini transciever that Professor Agasa made. Keep it on, so you'll know where to find us. Use the glasses to track us down." said Shinichi.

"Wow, Agasa! You make a lot of useful stuff. You should make stuff for the police force. You'll be a huge help." said Inspector Meguire.

"Ehhehe..." was all that Professor Agasa could say.

"Hmph, they don't know the half of it." thought Shinichi. "Okay, Jodie, James, let's go." said Shinichi. Then, they ran out the door.

"Wait, Shinichi-kun. When do we go there? Do we follow you now?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"No, not yet. It's still to dangerous to go. Wait until I give you the signal." said Shinichi.

"Signal? What signal?"

"The transciever. I will tell you when it's safe. Jodie, James, let's go! Oh, yeah , Agasa, get me the other spair glasses."

"Oh, sure." said Agasa. He opened the drawer next to him and gave Shinichi the spair." Here you go."

"Thanks Agasa." And, with that, they ran out the door and into their car. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the place where they kept Ran. Which is the Black Organizations Headquarter. They parked their car 100 feet away from their hideout so they wouldn't be found. Then, they walked the rest of the way. Then at long last, they finally arrived at the Black Organizations Headquarters. Which they have been looking for all this time.

"Okay, this is it... The Syndicates Headquarters." said Shinichi.

"This is it? But, this is just an old broken down cotton factory.I thought it would be more...more... lethal than this." said Jodie.

"That struck me as odd too, but I got past that when I deducted that, maybe they moved here is so that the police won't go in there, after the company was shut down." answered Shinichi. "Okay, lets sneak into the back, so no one will see us." Jodie and James followed Shinichi's order, and they headed for the back. When they got there, James unlocked the door with a lock pick. When the door was opened, they knew they had to find Ran, quickly. Shinichi put on his glasses and started to track down Ran's signal. And, within a second, he got Ran's signal.

"Okay, I got Ran's signal. We just keep on going straight. Let's go, but be careful. They might have camera's here. Did you guys bring any weapons?" asked Shinichi.

" You don't know me at all 'Cool Guy'." said Jodie, pulling out her gun. James did the same thing too.

"Okay, let's go." With that, Shinichi lead the way to where Ran was.

5 mintues later...

"Okay guys, we're almost there." whispered Shinichi. They were behind a wall to make sure no one was there. Luckily, no one.

"Okay, let's go." They sneaked through the way just in case someone might hear footsteps. Then suddenly, Shinichi's signal for Ran, started to fade away. Shinichi stopped. "What the?"

"Shinichi, what's wrong?" asked Jodie.

"The batterie died on my glasses. Why? At a time like this?" Shinichi was really frustrated. But, then he remembered somthing." Of course! I forgot about the transmitter. I'll contact Ran and ask her where she's at." Shinichi got the transmitter out of his pocket, and tried to contact Ran." Ran, can you hear me?" whispered Shinichi through the tranmitter.

"Shi- Shinichi..." answered Ran.

"Ran, are you okay?" asked Shinichi.

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"Where are you right now?"

"I don't know. I'm in some kind of cell. Where are YOU right now?"

"Don't worry Ran, I'm here. Don't worry. You're going to be safe. I won't let them hurt you."

"Shinichi..."

"I have to go Ran."

"WAIT! MY DAD! HOW ABOUT MY DAD? HE WAS ALL BEAT UP AND WHEN I WAS GOING TO CALL THE HOS---"

"Don't worry, Ran. Your dad is safe. We already called the hospital. He's safe."

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank- you, Shinichi."

"Your welcome, Ran. I have to g--"

"SHINICHI, WAIT!!!"

"Yeah?"

"Shinichi...I---" But, before she could finish, she was cut off.

"Ran? Are you there? Ran?"

"Shinichi? What happened Shinichi? Shinichi?" After a few more tries Ran gave. "I...I just wanted to say that...I love you, Shinichi."

Then after a few tries, Shinichi gave up." I love you, Ran." Shinichi thought. Right after that, he was lost in thought.

"Shinichi-kun? Shinichi-kun, snap out of it!" said Jodie, while shaking Shinichi.

"Oh, sorry. I--I was lost in thought. Now, we have to go and save, Ran." said Shinichi. And, with that, Shinichi was going to have the greatest rescue mission of his life.

To the readers:

I'm sorry this is very late. I just got back from Philippines. And, I've would've finished sooner, but I got sick. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

-Sincerely,

Conankim Dogawa


	13. The Encounter

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 13: The Encounter**

Shinichi Kudo, Jodie Saintemillion, and James Black were about to face a war that they will never forget. Facing the most deadly, vicious, criminals ever... the Black Orginization.

"Kudo-kun, how much longer till we get to Mouri-san?" asked James.

"I'm not sure. The signal keeps on getting cut off. All I know is that we are just a couple of feet away."

"But, how are we going to attack?"

Shinichi didn't answer.

2 minutes later...

"Okay, were here." said Shinichi. "It's just right through this door. Are you both ready?"

Both Jodie and James nodded there head, gun in there hands.

Shinichi tried to open the door, but it wouldn't bugde.

Jodie saw Shinichi struggling and asked, "Kudo-kun, what's wrong?"

"Th-The door won't bugde."

"Then, why don't I try shooting it open?" said James, raising his gun up to the door.

"No, don't do that. If you use your gun, someone from the orginization might hear you. Plus, we don't even know if someone is in there watching Ran." said Shinichi.

"Oh yeah, good point." said James, lowering his gun. "Then , how are we going to get inside?"

Shinichi didn't answer. Instead, he stared at the door, thinking of ways to get inside. Then, he thought of a way. He turned to Jodie.

"Hmmm? What is it Kudo-kun?" asked Jodie.

"Jodie-san, do you have a hair pin on you?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, I have a couple. Why do you ask?"

"Can I borrow one?"

"Sure." Jodie ruffled around her hair and found one." Here you go. What do you need it for?"

"You'll see." Shinichi took the hair pin from Jodie and started for the door.

"Oh, I know what you're up to." said James.

"What is he up to?" asked Jodie.

"Watch."

Both of them continued to watch Shinichi. While Shinichi, himself, was picking the lock with the hair pin. And, just a few moments later, he got the door open.

"Oh, I know that trick, as well! I didn't know it would work that easily. It _IS_ the Black Originization after all. I thought they would be more... advanced." said Jodie.

" I know. That's what got me off guard. But, my guest is that, they moved here just a while ago. This factory was just recently closed for drug smuggling. So they decided to move here. They move a lot, so they can protect the name of the orginization." said Shinichi.

"Oh, I see."

"Okay, before we go in, I'll check if there's anyone in there." Shinichi opened the door slightly, so he can see if anyone is in there, watching over Ran. So far, he saw nothing. But then, he saw a strange figure inside a cell.' Who's tha--- Ran?' Shinichi thought. Then right next to the cell, he saw a body guard. So, he got out his watch tranquelizer out of his pocket.

"Kudo-kun, what is that, that you're holding?" asked James.

"It's his watch tranquelizer, that he uses to knock people out, like Kogoro-san. That's why he is known as the sleeping Kogoro." Jodie answered for Shinichi.

"Oh, I see."

Shinichi aimed his watch at the guard. And with one push of a button, the gurad fell down to his knee's and started knapping. With that, Shinichi opened the door and ran towards the cell, where Ran was at.

"Ran!!! Ran!!!" Shinichi yelled.

"Shinichi?" Ran stood up. She wanted to see Shinichi, but she couldn't. Because... there was a big door in the way

"Ran!!! Ran!!!" When Shinichi got to the cell, he saw Ran sitting down on a bench."Ran!"

When Ran saw Shinichi, she stood up and said, "Shinichi... Hi!"

"Ran, are you okay? Did they hurt you in anyway?" asked Shinichi.

"No, I'm alright, they didn't hurt at all."

"Okay, if you say so. Where is the keys to the cell?"

"Right here, hanging against the wall." Ran ponited to the wall, where the key was hanging.

Shinichi got the key from the wall, opened the door to the cell, and hugged Ran. But, Ran didn't hug him back.

"Ran, are you okay? What's wrong? You're acting funny."

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm fine. See.." Ran leaned over to Shinichi and kissed him on the lips. Shinichi kissed her back, but only a peck. Shinichi started thinking.

"Wh-What's wrong Shinichi? Didn't you like it?"

"That kiss. For some reason, i-it's different. Like y---," But, Shinichi got interrupted, when he heard banging on a door.

"Shinichi!!! Shinichi!!! I'm in here!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Ran? But..." He turned to where Ran was at." But, you're right---,"

"You still have no idea, don't you?" She took off her mask.

"Vermouth..."

"Hello, tantei-san." said another familiar voice.

Shinichi turned around and saw his worse nightmare.

'Gin...'

**To the Readers:**

**I'm really sorry this is so late, readers. It took me a while to recover, because I had the Swine Flu, and don't worry, I'm not going to die. My friend told me that if you have the Swine Flu and recover from it, you may be immune to it. But I'm not sure if that's true or not, but I believe in it. And, I'll try to make it... ONCE a MONTH this time, because school is starting August 17, and I am FRESHMEAT now, so I'm going to be busy doing High School homework, and stuff like that, and I may be joining the Bailamos Dance Group again, so I'll be busy. But, I'll try to update when I have the time. Most Likely once a month. I'm sorry for the inconvinence.**

**Love Always,**

**~Conankim Dogawa**


	14. The Great and Final Battle

**A Truth and A Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 14: The Great and Final Battle**

" So, we meet again..." said Gin.

"So we have..." replied Shinichi.

"So, are you ready to face hell?"

"No, but you are!" Shinichi pulled out a gun from his back pocket, and shot Gin right in the gut. Gin fell down to his knee's. ' Got you', though Shinichi. But, he was wrong.

Suddenly, with a quick move, Gin got up, pulled out his gun, and shot Shinichi in the arm.

"AHHHH!!!" Shinichi screamed out and fell to the ground.

Meanwhile...

Ran heard the commotion outside... and Shinichi's scream.

" Shinichi?! SHINICHI?!?! Are you okay?! I heard you scream! What's wrong Shinichi?!" Ran couldn't take the anxiety any longer. So, she took a deep breath and started kicking the door as hard as she could. But, no one could hear the banging on the door, because of the gun shots happening outside the door.

"H-How?" asked Shinichi.

Gin pulled up his shirt, revealing a bullet-proof vest.

'Shoot! I should've know!!!' though Shinichi.

"So, what's going to be your next move... tantie-san?" said Gin.

Shinichi didn't answer. Instead, they just stared at each other, dead eye. Then, out of no where, another gun shot was fired. Shinichi turned around to see James' gun in his hand. He looked to where the gun was pointing to, which was Vodka, who was bleeding from his arm as well.

"J-James? Why did you---"

"Look Out!!!" James shouted.

Shinichi looked back at where Gin was at and saw him running right towards him. Shinichi got up and dodged his punch.

"What was that Gin?"

"I want to kill you with my bare hands."

"Very well, but you're going to have to catch me first." Shinichi .

Then, the battle began. Jodie was going to help Shinichi, but was blocked by Vermouth.

"Nuh- uh- uh... You're going to have to fight me first, to get to your pupil." said Vermouth.

"Very well then. This will be a piece of cake." said Jodie. Then their battle began. As well as James and Vodka.

They were all in the midst of battle. Shinichi and Gin were beating each other, no weapons. Jodie and Vermouth were using some of their taekwando skills on each other. James and Vodka were using what they can find to hit each other with. But, something happened between Shinichi and Gin's fight.

Gin used his gun and shot Shinichi's leg.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Shinichi screamed again. "I-I thought you said that you wanted to kill me with your bare hands?"

"Yes I did. But, I didn't say anything about hurting you..."

'Shoot! What am I going to do now?' thought Shinichi.

Then, suddenly, Gin stomped on Shinichi's injured leg.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Shinichi screamed again.

"Kudo-kun!!!" exclaimed both Jodie and James. When they were both off their guard, they were attacked from behind.

Gin curled his hand into a fist, about to pound Shinichi's face in.

"Good-bye... tantei-sa---," but then he couldn't finish his sentence, because something caught his eye's. And, before he could reach his gun, was kicked in the face. Shinichi looked at the person and could not believe his eye's...

"RAN?!" exclaimed Shinichi.

"Shinichi..." Ran said weakly. Then, she collapsed.

"RAN?!" Shinichi exclaimed. He got up with all his strength just for her, and sat down by her side. "Ran! Are you okay?! Ran!"

"Shinichi... are YOU okay?" asked Ran, weakly.

"Yes, I am. You?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you escaped?"

Instead of speaking, Ran looked down at her feet and showed her hands. Shinichi looked and saw how badly Ran was injured.

"Ran..."

"Shinichi..." Then, Ran didn't speak anymore after that one word.

"Ran?!"

"Kudo-kun, what's wrong with Mouri-san?" asked Jodie.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious. She's still breathing... barely. Wait, what happened to---,"

"Don't worry, we took care of them..." pointed out James. He pointed to where Vermouth and Vodka were tied up at.

"When you say we, you mean me?" said Jodie.

"Well, I helped."

"There's no time for jokes, we have to get Ran to a hospital, before it's to late."

"Right let's go." said Jodie.

'Ran, don't worry, you're going to be fine... I promise you..." thought Shinichi. Then suddenly, he stopped right in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Kudo-kun, what's wrong?" asked James.

"I-I feel like someones watching us, but don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Don't say that Kudo-kun. Remember, this is the Black Orginization after all." said Jodie.

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right?"

"Probably?"

"Nevermind, let's just get out of here quick before someone spots us."

With that, they all left the room. But, little did they know that there was someone in the room with an evil smile on his face, watching them.

**To the Readers:**

**I am so sorry that this is late. That's because my school started about 2 weeks late so we had to catch up on a lot. And I'm in HighSchool... FRESHMAET!!! So, I have a lot of work to do. Sorry if this is really late. I hope you guys will understand.**

** Sincerely,**

** Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care  
**


	15. The Formula

**A Truth and a Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 15: The Formula  
**

Jodie Saintemillion, James Black, Ran Mouri, and Shinichi Kudo, who was carrying Ran, were all trying to find a way to get out of the Black Organizations Headquarters. They retraced their steps. Then, they see a light.

"Kudo- san, there's a light just over there." said Jodie.

"Yes! Don't worry Ran, we're almost out." said Shinichi.

Suddenly...

*BOOM*

"What was that?!" asked James.

"An explosion?!" said Jodie.

"Where did it come from?!" asked James.

"Hurry, we have got to get out of here. I think they found us!" After that, they all started running.

"We're almost out." said James. Then...

*BOOM*

Another explosion happened and the ceiling came tumbling down, blocking the only exit.

"Shoot." said Shinichi. He looked around. He put Ran down so that he won't drop her just in case someone attacks. "We have to hurry and---" suddenly, they heard a gun shot and an evil laugh. "What was that?"

"Kudo- kun, I think they found us." said Jodie.

"Hurry, I'll grab Ran and we can---" but something Shinichi saw shocked him... someone was holding a gun to Ran's temple.

"W-who are you?!" asked Shinichi.

"Let's just say... your worst nightmare." said the guy.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where Shiho Miyano is and I'll give your pretty little girlfriend back, deal?"

"Never! Just give back Ran."

"Then, say good-bye." He started to pull the trigger.

"Noo!!!"

"STOP!!!" said a familiar voice. Shinichi looked behind him and saw a shadowy figure. the shadow got smaller, while the footsteps got louder. Then, out of the blue, Haibara was there.

"Haibara, get out or you'll get killed." said Shinichi.

"No, I'm tired of hiding." said Haibara.

"What are you even doing here?!"

"To retrieve this."Haibara pulled out something from her back pocket.

"I-Is that..."

"Yes. It's the formula for APOTIXIN4869. Here." Haibara tossed it to Jodie.

"Now Haibara, hurry up and get out of here!"

"No. I already told you I'm not hiding anymore."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guy.

"I'm the one who've you been looking for, Shiho Miyano."

"HAHAHA, yeah right. You're just an annoying little brat."

"I'm not just a normal little brat, I'm the creator of APOTOXIN4869. Do you believe me now? Huh... Rum?"

"Okay, so you're Shiho. So how did you get small?"

"The drug that I created made me small when I took it."

"Oh... so that's what happened. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Release the girl and I'll go with you and continue to work for you guys."

"Deal." He pushed Ran to Shinichi.

"Are you okay, Ran?" asked Shinichi.

"I... I love you, Shinchi." said Ran.

"Ran..." Shinichi hugged Ran. "James, take Ran into a safe place."

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"I'm going to go save Haibara." said Shinichi. Then, he ran off.

A few minutes later...

Shinichi saw Haibara and Rum heading towards a car.

"Shoot, what should I do?" Shinichi couldn't think of anything. Then, he just remembered something. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about this."

When Haibara was about to step into the car, Shinichi came out.

"Haibara NO!!!" yelled Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, get out of here!" said Haibara.

"No, Haibara. I'm not leaving here without you."

"So, I guess you want to die, huh, kid?"

"Nope."

"To bad." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shinichi. And, with one quick move, Shinichi pulled out the special device that Professor Agasa had prepared for him... a sleeping- gas bomb.

"Haibara, hold your breath." said Shinichi, taking a deep breath as well. He threw the bomb as hard as he could and hit Rum's head. Rum fell to the ground and the bomb went off. Haibara took the gun out of his hand and Ran to Shinichi. Then they headed out to find an exit.

"Haibara, is there an exit around here somewhere?" asked Shinichi.

"How should I know? They just moved here." said Haibara.

"You're right, I shou---" but then, Shinichi clasped his arm to his chest and fell to his knees. "AHH!"

"Kudo-kun, what's wrong?"

"I-I think the pill is wearing off."

"Come on, Kudo-kun. We have to find the exit soon or they'll find us."

"Kudo-kun!!!" yelled James from a distance.

"Kudo-kun, the exits just right over there. Do you think you can hold on till then?" asked Haibara.

"Yeah, this is just a warning anyway. It should last for at least 30 more minutes." said Shinichi. James helped Shinichi get up. When they got to the car, they drove off.

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 15! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... if you have any question, PLEASE feel free to ask. I'm REALLY easy to get along with ^0^  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**


	16. The Truth

**A Truth and a Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 16: The Truth**

"Hurry!" yelled Shinichi.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" yelled back Jodie.

"It's okay, Ran. We'll get you to the hospital soon." Shinichi looked at Ran, and her wound, and saw that she has serious injuries.

At the hospital...

"WHAT?! You can't do anything right now?!" yelled Shinichi.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that we don't have her blood type right now. The blood banks should be here in about an hour." said the nurse.

"But, she'd losing a lot of blood right now! If we don't treat her soon, she might..." Shinichi trailed, lost in thought.

"We'll try our best to keep her alive, but for now--"

"Give her some of my blood." Shinichi interrupted.

"Y-You have the same blood type as her?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, please follow me to the blood collection room." Shinichi followed the nurse. Before he entered the room, he asked, "Haibara, call them. Tell them that we're at the hospital. And tell Dr. Agasa to bring Conan Edogawa's clothes."

"So, you're..."

"Yes, it's time to tell them now." Then he entered the room.

10 minutes later...

"RAN!" yelled Kogoro, entering her room.

"SHHH!" said... everybody who was in the room. Including the police officers.

"So, Shinichi- kun, can you tell us why you've been gone all this time?" asked Inspector Meguire.

Shinichi look at his watch. "Don't worry, it's almost ti---" But then, it actually was time. Shinichi clasped him hand to his chest and groaned.

"Shinichi- kun, what's wrong?"

"I-It's time now, Inspector." said Shinichi. "Agasa..."

"Here you go." said Agasa, handing the paper bag to Shinichi.

"What's in there?" asked Officer Sato.

"You'll see." said Shinichi, heading out the door.

10 minutes later...

The door slowly opened...

"See, this is what has become of me..." said Shinichi, with his bow-tie voice modulator.

"Become of what? We can't see anything." said Officer Meguire.

"This..." Shinchi walked into the room. All he heard from them was a gasp. For they did not see Shinichi... but Conan.

"See, this is what has become of me..."

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 16! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! It's just that I'm SOO busy with school work and such. One of my teachers is giving us TWENTY- FIVE (25) Projects !!! Can you believe that?! Well, I just hope that you guys will like this. Don't forget to vote ! This is your Christmas gift from me. Do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews please !  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**

**Happy Christmas And A Merry New Year !!**


	17. This is Why

**A Truth and a Lie Revealed**

**Chapter 16: This Is Why**

"See, this is what has become of me..."

Conan stepped into the room. Everyone gasped in shock. For what they thought was Shinichi who was talking, but Conan.

"Conan-kun?!" said Inspector Meguire. "But... how?! Why didn't you tell us in the first place?!"

"Because I didn't want to put you guys in danger. This organization is dangerous. This is what they did to me! This is why I haven't been going to school! This is why I always show unexpectedly and then leave all of a sudden! This is why I don't want to be seen! This is why I haven't told you guys this! To protect you guys! If they see my face ANYWHERE, they going to go straight and plan something against everybody I care about, even if they're in another country. They would kill them just to get to me. Maybe even people I don't or barely even know! Do you guys understand?!" Conan was yelling at them and made everybody worry. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just..." Conan looked down on the ground, when suddenly, he felt a hand go to his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was and suprisingly, it was Ai.

"Kudo-kun, we understand how you feel. You don't need to beat yourself up for that. Anyway, it's now your fault, it's my fault. It's my fault for creating that darn drug in the first place that almost ruined BOTH of our lives. And for that, I'm sorry."

Conan just stared at Haibara in amazement. He didn't know he could get an apology out of her. When he finally snapped out of it, he said, "Thanks Haibara." She stepped aside so that he can see the people behind her. They all just looked confused.

"Cona-- Shinichi-kun, what does she mean by 'creating that darn drug'?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Ai Haibara is not her real name. Her real name is Shiho Miyano, codename:Sherry. She use to work for the Black Organization. She created the drug that made me shrink. She took it to after Gin and Vodka killed her sister at the 10 billion yen robbery case, remember? The girl was her sister Akemi Miyano."

"Oh, I remember that case! That was a difficult case. But, what are you guys going to do now? How are you going to turn back?"

"With this." answered Haibara holding a little silver case. "Inside here contains the drug APOTOXIN4869. This is the drug that shrank us. By using the components here in this drug, I may be able to come up with an antidote. Don't worry Kudo, I'll work day and night to work on this."

"Thanks Shiho."

With that, the night passed. The next day...

"I'll be going to the hospital to visit Ran!" said Shinichi to Agasa and Shiho.

"WAIT! You're going to the hospital to see Ran like that?" said Shiho.

"Yeah? Why? Is there something wrong with this look?" asked Conan.

"Yes."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, you should be wearing this." Agasa pulled out his Shinichi clothes. Shinichi could not believe his eye's.

"Y-You mean...."

"Yes. I worked all night on it. You should thank me, you know?"

"OF COURSE! Thanks a bunch Shiho!" exclaimed Shinichi, who hugged her.

At the hospital...

Ran was on her bed, eating breakfast and reading the paper. She saw an article about the Black Organization. When she was about to read it, her door opened.

"Morning Ran!"

"Shinichi?!"

"What? Suprises to see me?"

"Well, yeah? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you of course! What? You want me to leave?" Shinichi gave Ran a kiss in the cheek.

"No, I was just wondering, how you got your body back?"

"Well, I got FANTASTIC news for you. Shiho made an antidote for the drug, so now I'm Shinichi PERMANENTLY!"

"R-REALLY?! That's great news! I'm so happy for you Shinichi!" Ran hugged Shinichi and kissed himon the cheek.

"Now, Ran... can I ask you something very important?"

"S-Sure..."

Shinichi got down on one knee, took Ran's hand, and looked deeply in her eye's. Ran was blushing.

"Ran Mouri, I Love You, and in the near future, I was hoping that we would have a future together... will you marry me?"

Ran was in shock. She stared at Shinichi for a long while.

"Shinichi... yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Shinichi got up and kissed Ran.

So, now, they lived happily ever after.

_**~The End~**_

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 17! I hope you guys liked it. The story is now at an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! It's just that I'm SOO busy with school work and such. One of my teachers is giving us TWENTY- FIVE (25) Projects !!! Can you believe that?! Well, I just hope that you guys will like this. Don't forget to vote !  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**


End file.
